


「HyukHae」在这极度变态的爱里疯狂（五）

by Kathyzhao0101



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyzhao0101/pseuds/Kathyzhao0101
Summary: 雷区预警：微SM 监听 监视 捆绑 监禁 痕迹 鞭挞 药物 dirty talk斯德哥尔摩综合征完完全全的OOC慎入





	「HyukHae」在这极度变态的爱里疯狂（五）

10.  
李赫宰想将躲在书桌下的李东海抓出来，结果不知道他是哪里来的力气，反抗着又是踢又是打的，搞得他根本抓不住他。

没了耐心的李赫宰一把抓住李东海的脚踝，强硬的将他从书桌下拖了出来。像是笃定这样一闹如果不成功恐怕会被折磨的更惨，拼尽了全力一脚踹开李赫宰，连滚带爬的从地上站起来，随手将书桌上的台灯抄起来丢过去，砸中了他的手臂。李赫宰慌神间东海已经快跑到门口了，随手甩了甩手臂，不慌不忙的追上去。

东海急匆匆地跑下楼梯，看着一楼的大客厅的装饰与家具才让他明白这个家伙行为虽然是个变态，但实际上可能并没有那么简单。拉开门跑出去才发现自己似乎是被带到了什么荒郊野岭，这栋孤零零的别墅坐落在深山里，东海赤着脚踩在湿润的泥土上，看着丛林里纵横交错的树木慌张的往后退了两步。背后的人不紧不慢的走出来，手上已经多了一个项圈，东海已经预感到被抓住的后果了，在逃跑迷路和被囚禁之间权衡了一下，看着向他走来的面具男，轻声笑了笑，像是嘲讽。

在李赫宰还没缓过神好好想想他笑容的深刻含义的之前，东海就转身跑进丛林里。李赫宰拿着项圈笑了笑，转身回到屋子里，摘了面具戴上眼镜穿上外套，连伤口都不去处理就往丛林里走。

东海没跑几步就开始后悔了，这丛林里到处都是那个人埋的陷阱，躲过了这个也躲不过下一个。此时此刻坐在草堆上，脚踝被捕兽夹夹住了，用了吃奶的劲都没把夹子掰开，只好无力的坐在原地，等着那个人过来。

明明前两天还是站在舞台上光芒四射的大明星，今天竟然就已经沦落到别人手里的玩具了。东海无力的笑了笑，抹了抹眼睛，有点委屈，长这么大从来没有被人这样对待过。想起自己消失这么长一段时间，正洙哥和希澈哥肯定都着急坏了，还有…妈妈和哥哥…

当李赫宰找到李东海的时候，天边的最后一丝阳光都快要被吞并了，东海倒在草堆上，手腕和胸前都是红印子，脚踝被捕兽夹困住，血流了一地，浑身上下都脏脏的，完全没有前几天舞台上的大明星的模样。李赫宰掰开捕兽夹，捧着他的脚踝从里面拿出来，脱下外套裹住他发抖的身体，理了理他额前的碎发，看着他红肿湿润的双眼有些心软。刚伸出手想要触碰他的双眼，东海就惶恐的睁开了眼睛。

眼前的男人抿着嘴唇带着关切的目光看着他，欣喜的以为遇到了救命恩人，连忙抓着他的手开口，“救救我，我被人绑架了，带我回首尔吧，求你了。”

李赫宰抽出手温柔的抚摸着他后脑勺翘起的黑发，“你觉得这里除了你和我，还有第三个人吗？东海。”

一心一意逃离那个囚禁他的牢笼，结果无论怎么逃跑最终都会被他抓回去，无论如何都躲不掉他，像影子一样跟着他的变态。东海连挣扎都不愿意再挣扎，“你到底要怎么样？为了钱？”

李赫宰笑着转手捏住他的下巴，俯视他的狼狈，“我只想你是我一个人的。”顿了顿，“既然你选了野外这么个好地方，那我们别浪费。”

一手抓着东海的头发一手解开自己的皮带，独特的男性气息扑面而来，东海有些抗拒的双手撑在地上禁闭牙关。

“张嘴。”李赫宰强硬的将他的脸往自己的性器上凑。

东海知道这是逃不过的，不情愿的张开嘴含住他的分身。被湿润的小嘴包裹住的痛快让李赫宰哼出了声，就连东海的牙齿划过他的柱身的时候都觉得是另一种刺激。缓慢的吞吐已经满足不了了，抱着他的头强势的顶入，深喉引来的干呕让东海红了眼眶，连着无法吞咽的口水顺着他的性器滴到他裤子上。

抽出完全勃起的分身，扳过东海的身体，抵在他身后的穴口处摩擦。今天用的治愈伤口的药带些润滑扩张的作用，为了避免再次出血试探了许多次才送进去一点点。

东海伸出手想去触碰自己的前面，却被男人拦住，将他的双手反手禁锢在身后。腰上一顶，将分身完全送入他体内。即便有药效给扩张也疼的他弓起了背，穴内的紧致也绞的李赫宰生疼。顺了顺他的后脊背，“放松点。”白皙的背勾的他有些痴迷，俯下身迷恋的亲吻他的后背，口中念着他的名字，“东海东海东海…”

这一瞬间让东海都开始怀疑，现在不是被半强迫的，而是两个相爱的人做着证明深爱彼此的事情。放松下来的心情，后穴也松了几分，李赫宰扶着他的腰，开始一下一下的抽插。松开禁锢住他的手，东海自然的反手抱住他的头，轻声的喘息着，“嗯…太…太深了…啊哈…”李赫宰拉下他的手，亲吻他的手指，下身开始换成猛烈的撞击，直到触碰到某一点，让东海发出一声高昂的娇喘后舒服的不止住的发抖，知道发现他的敏感点后便不断往那个使他疯狂的地方上撞击。

“啊…啊…别一直…顶向那个地方啊…”东海扭动着腰，想要换个姿势，眼下跪在地上的大腿已经快要撑不住这样高强度的性爱了。关键是身后那人还始终喜欢这种后入的姿势，扣在他腰上的手警告性的掐了掐他腰上的肉。

沉醉在东海敏感的身体的李赫宰吻上他的耳垂，下身重重地顶上敏感点，东海尖叫了一声射了出来。李赫宰吻了吻他的耳后和肩膀，将他扳过身坐在自己怀里。高潮后的东海回过神知道他还硬着想要换个姿势继续，“脚疼，能不能不用这个姿势。”

李赫宰看着怀里的人带着高潮还未褪尽的红眼眶，身上带着极其色情的吻痕，带着他手让他抱住自己，双手托起他屁股站了起来。一瞬间的腾空被人抱在怀里让东海下意识的紧紧抱住他，双腿盘上他的腰。抱着他让他靠在树上，紧致的穴口咬着他的性器，就像抱在怀里的人一样。用力的掰开他的臀瓣，开始疯狂的在里面抽插，剧烈的顶弄让东海的背在树上磨得生疼，抱着他的脖子往他怀里靠了靠。李赫宰的白衬衣几乎要被汗水湿透了，东海受着舒服的顶弄吻了吻他唯一露在外面的下颚线。

东海的举动让李赫宰认为他在讨好自己，知道他的敏感点在什么位置却偏偏只是轻巧的错过。而东海却认为他这是在惩罚自己的逃跑行为，哼哼唧唧的开口妥协，“我不跑了…你好好来…别这样磨人。”

他不说还好，一说就让李赫宰生气，还有站在门口那嘲讽的笑容。将他从身上拉开，抵在树上认真地看着他，“你是逃不掉的。”说着，随后的每一下都狠狠地顶上那可以让他尖叫的敏感处。东海尖叫着抓着他的手臂，带着哭腔求饶，“啊啊…我错了…再也不敢了…啊啊呜…”直到被操晕过去，李赫宰全数射在了他体内，抱着人吻了吻眼角才简单收拾了一下带他回去。


End file.
